Winter Fluff
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Blake enjoy some fun outside in the winter snow and later enjoy somet iem by the fire.


**Tbh this was written really quickly and not uch was put into it other than the fact i just needed some Lancaster and Bumbleby becasue I've been craving it. If you want to leave a review you like. Enjoy**

* * *

Ruby pokes her head out from behind the large oak tree she stands behind. Her breath creates a small cloud, blinding her for a moment as it floats up. The young girl shuts her mouth and breathes through her nose to lessen the chance of her breaths getting in her way.

In her left hand is a large snowball. She grips it tight in her hands. Her silver eyes look around the white landscape, trying to find a hit of yellow. Nothing. Everything is white. White as far as the eye can see. If Ruby steps out from behind the tree she will be a sore thumb in this landscape in all her red. Everyone can be easily spotted if they step out from their hiding spot. That is why she is hoping someone else pops out.

Finally she sees something. Out of the corner of her eye was a flash of gold. Ruby snaps her head around. Just as everything comes back into focus from her spin something cold and wet hits her in the face. Instinctively Ruby drops the snowball in her hand so both are free to clear her face. Spitting out some of the snow that got into her mouth the young girl looks to see who hit her. With a large grin on her face and her eyes light like stars from hitting her target, is Yang. One of Ruby's opponents in this war of snowballs.

"I got you little sis!" Yang shouts.

Growling a little, Ruby quickly grabs her now in two snowball and chucks it at Yang. The snowball becomes dust as it sails towards Yang. The older blonde is dodges the broken up snow before it can hit her. Yang is about to laugh over the fact her sister is unable to hit her when some snow suddenly falls from branches of the oak tree. The large pile knocks Yang off of her feet and onto her stomach. Now it is Ruby's turn to beam with joy.

"Nice one Blake!" Ruby shouts as she bounces up and down.

Blake hops down from the tree. Ruby gives her sister's girlfriend a high five. Yang staggers back onto her feet and brushes most of the snow off of her.

"I didn't even see you up there Blake. How long were you up there for?" Yang asks.

"For a while. I was trying to watch you and Jaune. You were lucky enough to get Ruby when I had by back turned. Speaking of Jaune, where is he?" Blake asks.

"I have no idea to be honest. Lover-boy and I had spilt up to attack you two. I have not seen him since."

All three friends look around the courtyard of Beacon. There are some other students horsing around and having snowball fights much like them, or just relaxing and taking in the sites of the snow. Jaune is nowhere in sight. Where can he be?

Ruby is the one who looks for her boyfriend. She begins looking from where Yang last saw him. At the fort that the two made. After figuring out whose footprints are whose, Jaune having bigger feet, the younger girl begins tracking him down. Jaune seems to be moving fast. His tracks are uneven and snow in upturned with every step.

The tracks led Ruby towards one of her favorite spots. A lovely garden area that when in bloom the flowers create a rainbow sea of colors. The trees then give shade and add more colors while a bench sits in the middle so you can take in all the sites. It is a popular spot to feed the birds and small mammals seeds and crumbs. Not only is this Ruby's favorite place because of its beauty but also because this is where Jaune first asked her out and kissed her after a night stroll. Even though the garden is now barren for the winter, Ruby still loves this area.

Now her search for Jaune will become harder. The stone walk away that paves the area has been cleared of snow so no tracks are in sight. Ruby takes her time walking. Jaune can be anywhere. The hair on Ruby's neck stand up as she waits for an attack by the blond boy.

And does it come. There is a sudden blast of wind against her neck. Ruby shouts and jumps. She lands unevenly on the ground and falls. As she scrambles to her feet there is chuckling. Flipping over on the ground Ruby looks up to see who is there. Jaune. Ruby narrows her eyes.

"Dang it Jaune!" Ruby jumps up to her feet.

"What? I just had to." Jaune says.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Waiting for you."

"You were?"

Jaune nods. "Yep! I knew that you would be the one to come looking for me so I just waited for you to appear. So I could do this."

"Do what?"

Jaune leans in and places a kiss on Ruby's lips. The younger girl jerks slightly at the sudden feeling of the kiss but happily accepts and returns it. The two teenagers remain standing there for a few moments before breaking away.

"Come on. Let's get back to my sister and Yang." Ruby says, her face a tint of red.

Jaune smiles and takes Ruby's hand. The two hand back to where Yang and Blake last were left. The two are still by the large oak tree. Blake has acclimated more clothing on her body while Yang as lost some. The faunus now wears Yang's hat, scarf, and her gloves. Even with more things to keep her warm Blake has her hands tucked under her armpits and her face buried into the two scarves around her neck. Yang on the other hand seems fine out in the cold.

"Hey look, Jaune and Rubes are back. We can go inside now. I'll make us some hot chocolate and tea. How does that sound?" Yang asks her girlfriend.

"I'd like that every much." Blake mumbles through the scarves.

"I'd like that also." Ruby says. "We can all have a drink and then relax by the fireplace in the main lounge. Hopefully there are not a lot of people in there so we can all relax."

* * *

The log cracks and breaks as the fire consumes it. Sitting in front of the flames are Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Jaune. Yang and Blake sit cuddled up against each other with a blanket over them. Besides them Ruby and Jaune do the same. All four sip some sort of hot beverage. After spending a whole day outside in the snow it is nice to be dry and cozy against the person you love.

Yang absent mindedly scratches the back of Blake cat ears. The faunus emits a low purr from her throat as she read the book in her hand. Yang is one of the very few people who are allowed to touch Blake's cat ears. She loves when Yang scratches them. That is until the absentminded girl accidentally pinches her ears. Blake yelps causing Yang to snap out of her trance.

"Oh shoot. Sorry Blake. I got lost in my thoughts. Are you okay?"

Blake rubs her one ear. "Yeah I am okay. What the heck were you thinking about that you got so lost in thought?"

"Nothing really. Just about today and other things. Really nothing."

"You've seemed be getting lost in your mind a lot lately. You sure everything is okay?"

Yang nods and rest her chin on Blake's head, placing a quick kiss between her ears. "I promise it is nothing. I just got a lot of needless things on my mind. Once this week is over I swear I won't keep getting lost in my mind."

"Well you know that if you ever need anything-"

"I know Blake. I know I can come to you and you can come to me. I will up hold that promise. Just right now I wanna cuddle by the fire and enjoy you wrapped up in my arms."

Blake smiles. She turns her head around to give Yang a peck on her lips. "I like that idea also. Wanna read with me? I think you will like this book."

"Sure Blakey. Sure."


End file.
